What if?
by Writer-N-Disguise
Summary: This is my version of how the election between Luke and Kevin will go. Remember to R&R! Nuke and Levin
1. How far?

A/N: This idea randomly popped into my head after watching the episode when Kevin comes back. Hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it except the plot, not the character, show, actors blah blah blah.

--

I left Al's after the meeting. It was a pointless meeting anyways. Everyone was saying it was supposed to be about the whole Gay Film Festival crap, but it was hardly brought up at all.

I kept seeing Luke and his boyfriend (I never thought I'd use those words together in such a terrible way!) looking at me during the meeting, I guess expecting me to stand up and say something about it. I don't know what they were expecting me to say. I made it pretty obvious that I wasn't cool with the whole gay thing a few years ago, but Luke was never one to give up easily, even when we were growing up.

Jonathan stood up first when we had our own meeting the next day. Our campaign meetings that he insisted on having at least two or three times a week. I'm pretty sure he's more into this campaign than I am. I only ran so that we wouldn't get some stuck-up president who's idea of making the school better was buying new beakers for the science labs.

"First things first," he said, "There is a new competitor in the election, and he seems to already have a good backing behind him considering he's only entered this morning." He flipped through a few papers, "According to the most recent polling as of noon, he already has the votes of everyone that's involved with the Gay Film Festival, as well as the Gay Straight Alliance."

I just rolled my eyes at him, "So somebody doesn't like the idea of funding being cut for the film festival next year, what of it? Can this person really make a difference?"

He looked up at me, "Might be able to, we'll just have to see."

Shaking my head, I leaned across Jennifer to take one of the cookies set out on the table, "So what's the name of my new non-competition?"

I heard him riffling the papers a bit more, then say, "Luke Snyder."

I froze, my hand extended in front of me and the cookie clattered back to the plate. My mind was reeling. Snyder was running against me? He couldn't be. I knew he was determined, but this?

"Kevin?" I jerked back to reality at the sound of Jonathan's voice, and looked up to see him watching me with a curious expression, "You know him?" he asked warily, as though he were dreading the answer.

I just leaned back in my seat, the cookie forgotten, and closed my eyes, "Yeah, I know him," I started, then took a deep breath and continued, "He was my best friend in high school, and years before that. H-he was in love with me," I muttered the last part almost inaudibly, now glaring at the ground as if it had caused all my problems, "Haven't talked to him since graduation until last night at Al's."

Tearing my eyes from the floor, I looked up at Jonathan, who had a faint smile on his face and was staring at the opposite wall, deep in thought. Finally he looked back at me, "We can use this," he said simply, in a voice that sounded like poisonous venom dripped in honey so one couldn't resist it.

"How?" I asked cautiously, looking at him suspiciously.

His smile only widened, "That depends," he leaned towards me and our faces were only about five inches apart, "How far are you willing to go to win this election?"

--

A/N: Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Please, tell me! It'll only take ten seconds: Just click the little button to leave a review, and tell me what you think! It makes me so happy, and will make me update faster!!


	2. No lies

A/N: WOW!! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed my first chapter!! I was so excited and very surprised to see those reviews! I've written three other stories, which have yet to get a single review, and my first chapter of this story already got some reviews and has only been published for a couple days! Thank you all so much! And, as promised, the reviews do make me update faster so, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!!

--

"_How far are you willing to go to win this election?"_

I could hear his voice for the rest of the day echoing that question. When he first asked it, I'd bit back my initial reply, which was as far as he forced me to go. Instead, I just stared at him for a minute, then muttered under my breath the reply I knew he wanted, "As far as I have to."

I wish I hadn't said that now; now that I know what his plan is. I wish I had backed out of it, and told him to run for the stupid office. Of course he wouldn't have let me; he would've said that he doesn't have the 'advantage' I have, though I wouldn't call it an advantage at all.

So, this is his checklist for the election:

1.) Convince Luke that I made a mistake by not giving him a chance (Which, I should have given him a chance, just not in the sense I'm suppose to convince him of…)

2.) See that Luke and Noah break up (Jonathan said that I need to convince Luke to break up with Noah for me…..this will not be fun….)

3.) Get Luke to drop out of the election by convincing him that I'm all for gay rights (Because apparently, he's going to think I'm gay or bi or something.)

4.) Dump Luke (Because Jonathan thinks that Luke will assume we are dating by this point…..)

5.) Gag and hang myself (Yeah, this one was my own addition, but I don't think Jonathan will argue much; he'll be second to be president if something happens to me; and Luke will probably be the one tightening the rope around my neck…)

I guess it shouldn't bother me, (except for the pretending to be gay or bi or something part) because Luke and I aren't friends anymore, right? We haven't been friends for a while now. Even now we're just basically acquaintances, having an unspoken agreement to be polite to each other in public no matter how much we'd like to throttle each other.

But still. He was my best friend for a long time. He was the only real best friend I ever had actually. Jonathan sort of assumed the role in college, but it's just that: a role to be played, until real life sets in, then I'm on my own again. But it doesn't matter. Because Luke is the competition, right? Right. And Jonathan knows what he's talking about to get me into office. I don't want to this was, but there's no doubt that Luke could snatch the victory from me, so I have to do it this way if I want to win.

After forcing me to ramble on for at least an hour, describing ever last detail of mine and Luke's friendship, and another hour about what happened at Raven Lake and afterwards, Jonathan handed me a stack of flashcards with things I could use to get back on Luke's good side. Admittedly, some of them are smart and witty, but I discarded most of them for one reason: I won't lie to him. No matter if he's gay or whatever, he was still my best friend, and he saved my life after I treated him horribly. So I won't lie to him…I guess this is where being a good politician comes in handy, or at least being quick on my feet.

It was around six o'clock, and I had just gotten out of another 'Team Davis' meeting as they had come to be called, and was heading over to Al's for a bite to eat. And of all times to see, him, it was then. Luke and his boyfriend were standing at the counter. I slipped back outside and stood a bit in the shadows, looking through the window at them.

I saw Noah saying something to Luke, and then leaned down to kiss him. Luke just smiled, saying something back to him, then turned back to the counter while Noah walked outside. I pushed myself against the wall, hoping he wouldn't see me. Luck was with me apparently, because he walked right by without noticing me.

I waited for a minute, then slipped into the diner to see Luke leaning on the counter, apparently waiting for something. I swallowed hard and forced a smile to my face, "Hey Luke!"

He turned, and I could tell his smile was forced as well, "Hey Kevin."

"I, uh saw Noah leaving just now," I said, immediately reprimanding myself for it in my sad attempt to find a topic of conversation. His boyfriend was not the topic I needed to talk with him about right now.

"Yeah," Luke said, turning around, "He was just going back to work. I'm getting some food to take back for Ethan and the girls."

I just nodded, not quite sure what to say. Finally deciding to hit a topic that would be useful, I said, "Hey, man, it's been weird, I mean us not hanging out anymore."

Luke nodded a bit, "Yeah, the weekends aren't the same without a game of basketball or trying to drown each other in the pond out at the farm," he said with a slight laugh, becoming a bit more comfortable.

I had to smile a bit, I guess because when he talked like that, it really felt like I had my best friend back; before I found out he was gay; before I found out he was in love with me; before he saved my life. He was just Luke, my best friend again, "So hey, why don't we hang out sometime? I haven't played basketball in a while, but I think I can still take you."

His smile faltered just a bit and I saw his eyes dart to the door behind me, "I don't know," he said slowly, and I knew he was wondering what his boyfriend would say about it.

I just hit him lightly on the shoulder, "Come on, man. We'll just play a quick game for old times sake? How about tomorrow around three?"

Luke shrugged a bit, a slight smile on his lips and looked down at the ground, "Well, I don't have a class then, and Noah will be working til at least seven," he was talking so quietly I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or himself, but he finally looked up and smiled, "Sure, why not? We'll play at my mom's house. We never took down the goal out there."

"You're not living there anymore?" I asked, now genuinely curious.

He just shook his head, "I'm staying out at the farm with my grandma. Aaron and Noah are staying out there too," he added the last part as an afterthought, though I didn't question any more about Noah staying there with him. I don't even want to think about the implications there.

"Here you are, dear, sorry about the wait," Luke spun around as the lady behind the counter addressed him and handed him a brown paper bag and a drink.

"Thanks," he muttered to her, then turned back to me, "Alright, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said, sounding a bit uncertain as though he couldn't believe this was happening. Honestly, I can't believe it either. This is completely insane. I really need to fire Jonathan as my campaign director…..

--

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Please tell me! You know the drill: just clickie on the little button and leave me a nice review!! They really do make me update faster! I wasn't planning on updating this for another week or so til I saw how many reviews my last chapter got! So I'm not joking when I say this: If you want updates faster, leave me reviews!! Positive or negative, I want to hear it!


	3. Implied

A/N: I'm so glad people are enjoying this story!! I've gotten over twice as many reviews on this story as my other 3 combined. Thanks so much to everyone who reads and leaves me reviews!! They make me smile so much! So please remember to R&R!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, blah blah blah

--

I was just sitting in my truck in my driveway, glancing between the steering wheel and my cell phone. I really didn't want to go through with this whole plan Jonathan had came up with. It's one thing if he's homophobic, but this. This is just another complete extreme. It would be so simple to just call Jonathan, give him a few choice words, go over and play a game of basketball with Luke, and actually do what I told Luke I wanted to: just be his best friend again.

But I knew I couldn't back out of the campaign. Jonathan, along with at least a dozen others, would never let me live it down. And I'd never hear the end of it from Luke, saying that I was scared the little gay kid was gonna beat me in the election. No. I couldn't back out. Period. Now my only option was to win. And my only way to be sure I won, was to follow Jonathan's orders.

So I turned the key in the ignition, shoving my cell phone back into my pocket as I backed out of the driveway. My mind wandered as I drove. I didn't have to think about the route to get to the Snyder's house. I'd been there to often to ever forget how to get there. Though I almost wished I had. Wished I had gotten lost and had to call Luke and cancel the game. But I didn't, and I pulled into the driveway, parking farther back and to the side to give us room to play, to see the blonde already warming up in the driveway, shooting the ball at the now rust-covered goalpost that stood in the same place it had the last time I saw it.

Luke smiled slightly as I got out of my truck and waved to him, shoving my keys into my pocket and walking up the driveway towards him, "Hey Kevin," he said, his voice sounding too casual, as though he were forcing it. I just nodded a recognition, not wanting my voice to give off the same tone as his.

After a moment, I clear my throat a bit, "So, ready to get beat?" I asked with a slight laugh, snatching the ball from his hands and dribbling towards the goal.

I heard him laugh behind me, then come up beside me and steal the ball, "You wish," he said simply, shooting the ball over head into the goal. So, maybe I had gotten a bit rusty as I hadn't played in a while.

About an hour later, we were sitting on the warm cement, our breaths coming in short gasps between laughs, any past awkwardness forgotten, "You're getting slow in your old age," Luke teased me, hitting me lightly on the shoulder.

I pushed him back, laughing as well, "I'm not. I just wanted to go easy on you."

He laughed harder, "You didn't!" he said, "You can't even dunk like you used to."

I gestured towards the old goalpost, "The rim is bent, it threw me off!" I said defensively, though we were both still grinning.

Luke just shook his head, "It's been bent since we got it. Remember? You were here helping us when me and my dad were trying to set it up and it fell and hit that old oak tree."

Waving my hand as though it proved nothing, I just leaned back on my elbows, stretching out on the concrete driveway as I tried to catch my breath. I glanced over at him, and he was staring out somewhere in the distance, but I didn't try to follow his gaze.

I just stared at him. Wondering how Jonathan could want me to try and manipulate him. Yeah, he's gay, and yeah, I did threaten to beat him up when I found out, but I was mad. I never really wanted to hurt him. I know I keep saying that he was my best friend, but he was. And is the election really worth this?

Somehow, I couldn't help but wonder if we'd be in this same position, and I'd be faced with the same problem, if I had reacted better at Raven Lake that day. If I had still been his friend, maybe I wouldn't have met Jonathan, and maybe Luke wouldn't have to run against me so he could be sure the film festival was still around next year.

He noticed me staring at him and looked over at me, "What is it?" he asked, watching me curiously.

Shaking my head, I let my gaze fall to the cement again, "Nothing," I said with a shrug, "Just thinking."

"About what?" Luke asked, turning to face me. I glanced up at him, then looked immediately back down again.

I gathered every reason I had to stay in the campaign, every reason I needed to follow Jonathan's plan, before I looked back up at him sat up, resting my arms on my knees which were pulled to my chest. I repeated in my head, _Don't lie to him. _

I knew it was close to impossible to not lie through this whole ordeal, but I was determined to try my best; he still wouldn't appreciate that I hadn't lied to him in the end, but I felt like I at least owed him that much, "About Raven Lake," I said simply.

He looked away from me, back out into the space he'd been staring in, now glaring at some tree in the distance, "One hell of a camping trip," he said sullenly, "So why suddenly thinking about that?"

I chewed my tongue, choosing my words carefully as I proceeded, "Just wondering about how things turned out," I said. He looked back at me, curious, and I continued, "I've always kind of wondered, what if I hadn't reacted how I did then? I mean, what- what if, I had given you a chance?" the last part was almost inaudible. Alright, I will brag a bit; I'm a damn good actor when I need to be. It felt like it was making me sick to my stomach at that moment, but he bought every word.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his tone sounding as though he dreaded hearing the answer. I had to hide a grim smile at his reaction; Jonathan at least would have been proud at how quickly this was going.

I closed my eyes and buried my face in the crook of my elbow, trying to choose my words carefully, so I didn't lie to him, but still implied what I needed to, "What if I had given you a chance? What if I hadn't completely freaked out when Jade said that you were in love with me?" I gave a humorless laugh, pulling my face from my arm to look at him. He looked almost scared of me at this point. I didn't blame him. Hell, I was scared of me by now, but I continued with probably the last line I'd speak before he tried to knock me out, "I even wondered the other night; If I had given you a chance that summer, would you have been there at the meeting with Noah, or would I have been the one with my arm around you?"

Ok, first off, I did not lie. I actually had wondered that. Admittedly, I had to keep myself from gagging a moment later, but I felt that part wasn't important for Luke to know. Second, I'll never forget that look on Luke's face. For as long as I live. Ever. The most odd array of sadness, hurt, surprise, anger and fear lit up his features like I'd never seen on his face before. Third, yeah, I know I went too far. I shouldn't have said that. Hell, I shouldn't have agreed to Jonathan's stupid plan at all. I will never forgive him for this. But, well, with so few weeks left to the election, I could hardly wait and try and ease into this whole stupid plan of his. Waiting a day wouldn't make it any easier.

He stared back at that stupid tree in the distance for a few long, agonizing minutes until his voice broke silence, "Leave," he said, his voice dead and emotionless. I looked back at him, and his face was just as expressionless.

"What?" I asked, looking at him in slight shock. Ok, I know he was probably annoyed at me for saying it, but come on! Some kind of emotion would be, well, not 'appreciated,' but helpful to the cause here! He was apparently in love with me, and now he's completely impartial on the subject? Ok, I'm trying to decide if that's good or bad. Good- he might not be in love with me anymore, and we can be best friends again like we used to…Except I just ruined it. Bad- Jonathan will kill me if I can't accomplish this the way he wants it done. Great. it's a lose-lose situation for me.

"You heard me," Luke replied, still not looking at me as he stood, scooping the basketball into his arm, "Just leave."

Whether because I didn't want to lose him as my friend, or because I couldn't lose him because of Jonathan's stupid plan, I'm not sure; but either way, I jumped up after him and grabbed his arm to stop him, "Come on, Luke, wait a sec-"

My voice broke off abruptly as he jerked his arm away from me, swinging around to glare at me, the kind of glare he'd always reserved for others, but never directed at me. Tears glistened in his eyes, threatening to fall, though I was sure they were more from anger than sadness, "Get the hell away from me," he said darkly, then turned and walked into the house, leaving me standing in the driveway, dumbfounded.

I didn't really know what to think. I just stared as the door slammed behind him. Well that ruined any chance of winning the election, as well as ever getting my best friend back. Again, lose-lose situation.

So I just shoved my hands deep into my pockets and made my way slowly back to my truck, off to tell Jonathan the _wonderful news._

_--_

_A/N: So, what did you think? I hope it didn't seem like Luke overreacted too much. I didn't actually mean for it to end on such a sour note, but somehow, it did….Well, anyways, tell me what you think!! Just click that little button below and leave me a review!! I love them so much!!_


	4. Check 1

A/N: Thanks so much, again, to everyone reads this story! I'm so glad to get so much feedback on it, and I really hope y'all continue to leave me reviews!!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this in every chapter?? Idk, but you know I own nothin' but the plot, so let's get on with it already, shall we?

--

Yeah, so I know I kinda deserved the cold reply yesterday, but it still bothered me. Anyways, I was sitting in another Davis Team meeting, only half paying attention. Finally, Jonathan broached the subject I knew he was dying to ask about, "So, how has the progress with Snyder gone so far?"

I think he was trying to sound professional, but to me he sounded about like a teenage girl asking her sister about the guy in school that had a crush on her. I pushed away the comparison and looked up at him, "Not so good," I sighed, then shot into the story of what happened the day before, "Then he told me to get the hell away from him and stormed inside," I finally finished and Jonathan had his eyebrows raised at me.

"So why didn't you use any of the lines I wrote for you?" he asked accusingly. I just shrugged and muttered a noncommittal response. The real reason, of course, was because I didn't want to lie to Luke. Only as a last resort, but I would just imply enough in what I said, that he would fill in the blanks without me having to directly lie to him.

"I'll try again," I said, in an effort to get him to move onto the next subject.

He nodded and leaned back, looking down at his clipboard again, "Jennifer, how many more fliers do we need to print?"

And so the meeting continued, and I hardly paid attention at all. I probably should pay more attention, actually, as I'm the one running, but right now I couldn't focus on the task. My mind was wandering between what happened yesterday, my odds of getting my best friend back, and fulfilling Jonathan's stupid list.

An hour later and I was heading to Al's again, my favorite after-boring-meeting spot for a quick dinner. Just my luck, Luke was sitting in a booth, staring blankly into his coffee mug, though Noah was no where to be seen. Deciding now was as good a time as any, I walked over and sat down across from him. I almost opened my mouth to speak, but thought better of it when he looked up at me.

The look on his face was a hard one to distinguish. Anger, with an odd mix of hurt and guilt, "I'm sorry," he said so faintly I wasn't sure if he actually said it, until he continued, "I shouldn't have gone off on you like that yesterday."

Calling upon my acting skills yet again, I put a sad kind of smile on my face and leaned forward with my arms on the table, "No, you had every right to get mad at me; I shouldn't have bought it up. I mean, I know you're wi-" I let my voice catch and swallowed an imaginary lump in my throat and I stared sadly at the table before continuing, "I know you're with Noah."

He looked up at me, apparently unsure of what to say, then looked back down, biting his lip, "Well, you know it doesn't change anything."

"I know," I said simply, letting a slightly sad tone enveloped my voice, "I don't know, I guess I was just hoping-" I caught myself before I let a lie slip, and bit my lip, looking uncertain, then let out a quiet, humorless laugh, "I guess whoever said that a first love never dies was full of it, huh?"

Luke didn't reply, staring hard at his drink, then abruptly stood, "I should go."

"Wait," I grabbed his arm like I had the night before hoping the result wouldn't be the same. But he just turned and looked at me, waiting for what I had to say, "J-Just know, that I made a mistake, ok? I just need you to know that I shouldn't have reacted how I did at Raven Lake," I let my voice grow quiet, forcing the next words out of my mouth with difficultly, though I didn't show it, "Maybe things would've turned out different."

Luke looked away from me for a moment, then caught my eye again, "I know," he said quietly, then added, "And I just need you to know that it doesn-"

"Doesn't change anything," I finished for him, staring at the floor with a fake hurt look on my face.

He just nodded, and I released his arm from my grasp, letting the tips of my fingers glide softly down his arm, if only for effect. Then he turned and left without another word. I let the sadness linger on my features for only a moment after the door shut, then a slight smirk crossed my lips.

_1.) Convince Luke that I made a mistake by not giving him a chance. _CHECK!

_--_

_A/N: I know it's kinda short, sorry about that. But, what do you think? Let me know, please! I love reviews so much, and they make me update faster when I see that a lot of people like the story!!_


	5. Worth it?

A/N: Well now, I have some good news for you wonderful readers, which is also bad news for me: My goal is to finish this fanfic, which will end on the day of the election, the same day that the election episode airs, November 4th. So, good for you guys, cause I'll be updating a lot, bad for me, cause I'll be driving myself crazy trying to finish on time!! Well, without further ado, we'll see how this chapter comes out, as I have no clue what to write in this one, and I'm just gonna wing it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing until such time that Alex and I come up with a plan to overtake the show, and steal the amazing Van and Jake. (cough And Karl too, but don't tell Alex!) lol.

--

It was probably a week or so after I'd ran into Luke at Al's. We'd seen each other around campus, and even hung out after one of the soccer games when Noah was working. Apparently Luke doesn't want to hang out with me when Noah is around; he'll hardly acknowledge me when he's around.

Anyways, he still seemed a bit uncomfortable since I went through that charade at Al's, but he's loosened up a bit, I guess. At least, he didn't visibly flinch or shudder when I went into Metro and saw him sitting at the bar and walked over to talk to him. Actually, I wasn't sure that he noticed me, so I just sat down beside him, "Hey, what's wrong?"

He was just staring angrily at the fries on his plate, as though they had performed a heinous crime against him, "Nothing," he muttered under his breath.

I smiled a bit and hit him lightly on the shoulder, "Come on, man, you know I'm not gonna buy that, so just tell me what's up."

Luke finally looked up and caught my eye, "Its really nothing, just Brian, this guy that's running a foundation I started."

"Oh right, the, uh, Luke Snyder Foundation, right?" I asked. He gave me a questioning look, and I shrugged, "I saw the pamphlets at the festival."

This comment only made him give me an even more confused look, "You went to the festival?"

I shrugged a bit, "Just for a minute, I had to get to class and I was passing by," I said, which was only half true. I did have to get to class, but I had more time to stop if I'd wanted to. I just saw his name on some pamphlets and stopped because I thought it was a campaign thing.

He sighed a bit and went back to staring at his fries, though not as angrily, "Yeah, well, that's kinda the problem."

Thinking for a moment, I finally shook my head, "Alright, you lost me."

"Brian doesn't think I should be handing out the pamphlets at the festival; thinks it sends the wrong image about the foundation," he said in a cold tone.

"Well, does it really matter what he thinks? I mean, it's your foundation after all," I said reasonably.

"Yeah, but he's threatened to quit, and I can't run the foundation by myself."

"Then find someone else to; someone who won't make a big deal out of you being gay."

"You're a fine one to talk; you threatened to beat me up when you found out."

"Come on, man, I thought we were passed that," I said with a sigh.

"We are, we are," he said holding his hands out in front of him and smiling a bit.

I smiled a bit and looked away for a moment, but when I looked back at him, he was still smiling at me, "What?"

He just shook his head and looked away from me, "Nothing; you're just really different now is all."

Forcing another faked smile, I just put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly, "Well I could've told you that," I said quietly. I felt him tense slightly, but other wise he didn't show any kind of reaction to my words.

I moved my hand after a moment, and he stood, pulling out his wallet, but I grabbed his wrist and shook my head, using my free hand to pull out my own wallet, "Don't worry about it; I'll get it."

He didn't argue, or anything, though he did look a bit reluctant as he shoved his wallet back into his back pocket when I released my grip, "Thanks," he said quietly, "Well, I need to go; I promised Faith I'd take her over to her friend's house tonight."

Nodding slightly, I threw a few bills onto the counter and slid my wallet back into my pocket, "Alright, well I'll catch you later then."

He just nodded, "Yeah, see ya," he muttered, and left without another word.

I turned back to the counter, covering my face with my hands, Jonathan's orders running unwanted through my head. How could he really expect me to do such a terrible thing to Luke? I mean really. Right now, it was almost like he was my best friend again, and I had to ruin it jut to win this stupid campaign. Now all I'm wondering, is if it's all really worth it….

--

A/N: I know, its short!! I'm sorry!! But the next chapter will be longer, and far more interesting, I promise!! And it will be up soon, as I want to keep my deadline in tact!! But please, still leave me reviews!! They give me motivation!! SO much of it!!


	6. No going back

A/N: Another chapter on my quest to finish on November 4th!! Please enjoy!

…Eh, not gonna bother with a disclaimer this time.

--

"Stop playing games, Kevin," Jonathan practically growled at me, leaning towards me over the table, his face only inches form mine, his eyes fiery, "Get the job done."

I swallowed, not pulling back away from him as every bone in my body was telling me to do, "I will; don't worry. I'm meeting him to hang out at Java in an hour. I-I'll do it then." I had to hold back the look of disgust on my face at what I promising to do, but it satisfied Jonathan, or at least, he pulled back and turned his glare to Lance, whom he proceeded to yell at for not getting some kind of brochures printed out when he had wanted them.

Exactly forty-five minutes later I sat inside Java, trailing one finger absentmindedly around the rim of my cup. Luke was supposed to be here soon, and he said that Noah wouldn't be here to work for a while after that, so we could have a drink and then he basically told me I had to get lost before Noah got here. Again, he must be really scared the two of us will get into a fight or something. As if I'd actually fight someone for Luke's 'love' or whatever. Then again, apparently that's what I'm supposed to do according to Jonathan.

I made a disgusted face at my drink at the thought, when I heard a voice in front of me, "What did that coffee ever do to you?" Luke asked teasingly, slumping into the seat across from me.

Leaning back in the chair, I just smiled at him, "Nothing, I was just thinking."

"You seem to be thinking a lot," he mused, "Be careful, suddenly being brought back into the natural world so abruptly could throw your brain for a loop."

"Smart ass," I muttered under my breath, laughing slightly. Putting on a more serious face, I stared at the table for a moment, then looked back up at him, "Actually, I was thinking about you," I said quietly. When he looked shocked, I continued, "I-I think this whole 'friendship' thing isn't really working for me…"

"Why?" Luke asked quietly, though I saw that he could read the answer out of my eyes. Honestly, Jonathan should be glad he got me of all people for this; no one else could be such an actor and convince Luke this real! It makes me sick, and I almost wish I was a terrible actor, and he could see straight through me. Then I could just tell Jonathan I tried, and forget about it.

I bit my tongue, gathering my thoughts and every bit of nerve I had together, and swallowed my pride, "Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me you don't still have feelings for me, Luke?" He looked like he wanted to look away from me, but couldn't, so I leaned in closer, forcing a single tear to cloud my vision, "How do you stop loving someone?" I paused, wondering if I should say it, then decided I had to pull out every stop, and lowered my voice to barely above a whisper, "Because if you've figured out a way…then please tell me what it is…."

Luke shook his head hard, as though trying to shake away all the thoughts clouding his head, then abruptly stood, "I have to go," he said hurriedly, and started towards the door.

I was barely quick enough to stop him, jumping from my seat and catching him by the wrist. Damn am I glad this place is so abandoned when people are in class around this time!! Anyways, I pulled him back around to face me, pulling him a bit closer than I meant to, but I didn't move away, just putting my other hand on his chin and tilting it up to make him look at me. A lump formed in my throat when I saw his face, stained from tears that I had caused, "I'm sorry," I said, probably the only truth I had spoken to him lately that didn't have a hidden meaning behind it, "I didn't mean to upset you, I just-" I let my voice catch in my throat, and stared into his eyes. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw Noah come through the door, and freeze, staring towards us. He didn't try to interfere, he just stood there, I guess waiting to see what I would do, or what Luke would do. But I stood there, looking at Luke's face, ignorant that his boyfriend was standing only yards behind him.

I've been his friend for too long to not know what he's thinking from the look in his eyes, and I almost wished I hadn't been able to see the thoughts running through his mind. He was confused, because he did still care about me, maybe even still loved me; but he had forced that down by convincing himself that I was a jerk, and could never care for him like that. But just recently, I've broken down every barrier, every excuse, everything that gave him reason to hate me…

A thought sparked in my head, and I knew it was cruel, and I knew I was risking getting my neck broken. But, I thought it could be easier than convincing Luke to break up with Noah.

So I leaned slightly towards Luke, then paused a couple inches away from him - I think he took it as one of those sappy romantic moments - to swallow the bile that had risen in my mouth at the thought. Deciding that I couldn't gather anymore nerve or swallow any more pride than I had right then, I closed the distance between us, and pressed my lips against his.

I felt Luke tense for a moment, then he started to kiss me back when I raised a hand and curled my fingers around the blonde locks of his hair. Gross and disgusting, of course, but I had to try not to smirk as I kissed him. The reason: I knew Noah was standing there watching us. Now, I don't know the guy, but he must be a terrible boyfriend if I can steal Luke from him with a few sweet words and one kiss.

No sooner had I thought this, however, and Luke pulled away from me with an abrupt jerk, his hand clapped over his mouth and his eyes wide in horror. I glanced at the door, but Noah was gone.

Without a word, Luke turned and practically ran out of Java. I lunged, trying to grab his wrist, but missed, and didn't quite feel like chasing him, so I just fell back into my chair and put my face in my hands.

And that's when it really hit me. No matter how much I hated Jonathan's plan, no matter if I thought he was the scum of the earth for even thinking up such a thing; there's was no going back now.

--

A/N: Ahhhh! I know! Luke kissing someone other than Noah!! Absolutely revolting!! cough Kevin thought so too! Lol. Anyways, please, tell me what you think! I love getting reviews!! They make me want to write more!!


	7. Check 2

A/N: Hey there! Yeah, not sure if I'll finish by my deadline, but I'm gonna try my hardest, I promise!! Remember to R&R!

Disclaimer: You should know this by now

--------------------

Because of my promise to do as Jonathan asked, (hurry up things with Luke, I mean) he decided we should have another damn meeting today. So, we were sitting in the usual meeting room, and I'd just finished filling Jonathan in on the story, having to stop and swallow the bile that rose in my throat several times to keep from gagging. Jonathan, however, seemed _much_ more interested in the idea, and very happy about it, no matter how disgusted I was with it.

He started talking about the strategy, and how I should get Luke to break up with Noah, "Just keep with what you used yesterday, about a first love never dying; that's good, and maybe-" he stopped abruptly at a knock on the door. Cursing under his breath, he walked over to it, and opened his mouth to yell at whoever it was, apparently until he saw who it was.

I heard the voice, though I couldn't see who it was, but I knew the voice all too well, "May I speak with Kevin?" the voice was cold, and I could tell he was talking through gritted teeth..

"Yeah, I'll get him," Jonathan said, and held out a hand to me as I started to walk towards him. I stopped, and when he was about an inch from me, he hissed, "Whatever it is; fix it!" Then he passed me and motioned for me to go outside and talk with Luke. Of course, 'fixing it' is easier said than done. And I really had a feeling that whatever this was about, I wouldn't be able to fix it.

When I walked outside, Luke was standing a few yards away with his back to me, "Do you have any idea what I've been through since yesterday?" His voice was deathly quiet, and made me swallow hard, looking at the ground before I could look up at his silhouetted form again. I opened my mouth to say something, though I wasn't sure what, when he whipped around to look at me, a death glare on his face, "Do you?!" he yelled, and I realized that his cheeks were stained with tears, not unlike the ones I had caused yesterday.

I stepped a bit closer to him and put my hands on his shoulders; he tried to shake them off, but I wouldn't move, "No, I don't," I said simply, forcing him to look me in the eyes, "But, I didn't mean t-"

"You didn't mean to what?" Luke yelled at me, stepping back and forcing my arms to fall to my sides, "Didn't mean to kiss me? Didn't mean to hurt me? Didn't mean to make Noah break up with me?" A fresh flow of tears began streaming down his face; I tried to say something, but every time I opened my mouth, he cut me off, "Because that's exactly what he did! Are you happy about that? Is that just what you wanted? You must have; he broke up with me because he saw you kiss me yesterday."

He seemed close to hysterics, so I moved closer to him, and wrapped my arms around him. He tried to fight me off, but wasn't strong enough. I seriously thought he was stronger than that though. Guess that's what happens when he stops going to the gym with me and the rest of the basketball team. Anyways, I could feel his fists beating weakly into my chest, punctured by ragged sobs coming from the face pressed against my shoulder. "I felt the wet tears pierce my shirt, every one chilling me to the bone at the thought of what I'd done to him, "Its your fault," he kept muttering into my shoulder weakly, "Your fault."

After a few minutes, he gave up fighting, but just stood there leaning against me, and I didn't release my hold on him. I tried not to think about it too much; I tried to just think that I was comforting a friend, which, in essence, I was. But if I really thought too much about what it was, I knew I'd start to be uncomfortable and tense, and he'd notice; he was pressed completely against me, there was no way he wouldn't notice, so I forced myself to stay relaxed.

When I couldn't take the silence anymore, now completely void of sobs, I muttered, "I won't say I regret kissing you," I'll think it, but I won't say it, "But you have to believe me: I never intended for this to happen." Which really, I didn't. I had intended on Luke breaking up with Noah, not the other way around.

He pulled back, and I realized that he was clutching the front of my shirt tightly in his fists. I gently pried his hands from my shirt and they fell limp in mine, but I didn't release them. Why exactly, I wasn't quite sure, but I just knew I had to play the part well.

"I have to go," he said softly, staring at our clasped hands, and then tried to pull his from mine.

I tightened my grip slightly so he couldn't pull away, "Do you hate me?" I asked, forcing my voice into a weak and vulnerable tone.

He looked up at me for a moment, his face void of emotion, then leaned forward and brushed his lips against my cheek. I struggled not to shudder at the touch, but instead, just smiled slightly, as though relieved. I'd finally finished part two, when I really just wanted to skip to part five of this stupid plan. I loosened my hands and his slid out from mine. I watched him walk away, not exactly sure what to call that, or how to even define our 'relationship' at this point. Shuddering at the thought, I turned around and pushed open the door, feeling sick, not only because of this so called 'relationship' with Luke, but also at what I was doing to him.

Jonathan jumped to his feet as soon as the door slammed shut behind me, "Well?" he prompted.

Resuming my seat, I replied in a dead, monotone voice, "Check two."

---------------

A/N: So? What do you think? I thought maybe Luke was a bit too forgiving too quickly, but tell me what you think!! Please?? It really helps me! And more reviews make me want to write more, and they will be the only things that help me finish on November 4th!! So please, review!!


	8. Undeserved Chances

A/N: First of all, I doubt I'll make my deadline; sorry! Also, I'd like to thank monchy08 for telling me that Luke was a bit OOC in the last chapter; Thank you! I really needed someone to tell me that! I don't want anyone to be OOC, so I hope I do better in this chapter!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah. Onto the story!

------------

It was probably about three days after Luke interrupted the meeting, and I'd hardly seen him at all. It kinda seemed like he was going out of his way to avoid me. I saw him around campus a few times, and called to him, waving, but he just turned and walked the other way. Not really sure why, I didn't think he was mad at me.

Then I saw him outside the cafeteria; or I heard him actually, arguing with Noah.

"Please, you don't understand; if you'll just let m-" Luke begged, but Noah cut him off.

"No! I don't even see why I should!" Noah yelled back at him angrily, "It doesn't matter if he kissed you; Can you really look me at me and honestly tell me that you don't still have feelings for him?" I didn't hear a reply for a moment, then Noah scoffed, "That's what I thought."

I heard footsteps and pressed myself harder against the wall I was hiding behind. Noah turned the other way, thankfully, and walked off without seeing me. I heard Luke calling after him, but he didn't try to chase him, apparently resigned to the fact that he'd lost him.

Biting my lip, I decided to try my luck, and walked around the corner. I was met with a hard glare, and Luke turned to walk back into the cafeteria, but I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back, "Hey, slow down; why are you avoiding me?"

He gave a harsh, humorless laugh as he turned back to face me, "Do you really have to ask that?"

I just sighed a bit, releasing his arm and looking away for a moment before meeting his gaze again, "I thought you didn't hate me because of that."

"I don't hate you, Kevin," Luke said simply, "But that doesn't mean I'm completely okay with losing my boyfriend because he saw you kiss me!"

"Fair enough, bu-" I started, but then Luke cut me off.

"Hang on a second," he said, a look of utter realization on his face, "You knew he was behind me. That's why you kissed me when you did, wasn't it? You knew he was watching!" he was almost yelling at me by now, "Didn't you?!"

I sighed, biting my lip as I stared at the ground, "Yeah, I did," I said in a voice barely above a whisper, "But I didn't think it would make such a big scene!" I said defensively.

"Oh yeah, because my boyfriend is perfectly okay with other guys kissing me!" he yelled, sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"Yelling at me won't make it any better, Luke!" I yelled back at him, "The damage is done, and I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is!"

"What? So that's why you've been trying to talk to me; waving to me across campus?" he continued, "It may be hard for you to believe, but I want to try and fix things with Noah. And hanging around you isn't helping anyone!"

I swallowed, staring at the ground for a moment, then raised my eyes to meet his, "I know I was a jerk before-"

"Damn right you were!" he interrupted.

"Let me finish," I said firmly. He looked annoyed at the command, but remained silent, "I was a jerk before, but I'm not that homophobic creep I was back then. I was young; I didn't know what I was saying. I didn't think so far in advance when I said those things, that I might lose you; as my best friend or," I paused for a moment to swallow the familiar trail of bile that rose in my mouth, "Or as something else. Just give me a chance, Luke; that's all I'm asking for."

He just shook his head, a sarcastic smirk on his face, "I've given you more chances than you deserved, Kevin. And you ruined every last one of them. Why should I give you a chance now."

"Because before, all the chances you gave me, I wasn't ready to change, and I didn't want to," I said, quoting off what I had memorized for this inevitable question, "I'm asking for a chance now, because I have changed; I know I don't deserve a chance, but…" I let my voice trail off, putting a vulnerable look on my face, and biting my lip nervously for effect as I waited for his reply.

I could almost see the battle raging in his head as he stared at me, his face set with an odd array of emotions. I knew he wanted to believe me; after all, a first love never dies, and with it, the slightest flicker of hope will always survive; but he didn't want to trust me. Hell, I don't blame him. I wouldn't want to trust me either.

"How about we just go to Al's after class and get something to eat?" I suggested, deciding that a casual setting would be best for him to trust me, and for me to not puke at the thought of having dinner with him as more than a friend. Ugh, I feel like gagging just thinking about it.

He still seemed a bit wary as he looked at me, but nodded after a moment, "Alright, I guess," he said, his voice reluctant, then turned without another word and walked into the cafeteria. Once I couldn't see him anymore through the clear glass door, I leaned against the wall, my eyes shut tight. This was so stupid. I should've just ended this whole thing; I should've came over while Noah was still there, forced him to stay, and explained the whole thing. Admittedly, I might be in the hospital at this moment if I had, but surely a few bruises and broken bones were less painful than what I was putting Luke through. At least, I've heard emotional pain is worse than physical, but I'm not really sure….

---------------

A/N: more believable?? I hope so! Please tell me! Also, I'm sorry the chapters are always so short; I just sort of write one scene, then I don't feel like writing another, so I'll just post that scene so you guys don't have to wait til I feel like writing again. Lol. Well, remember to leave me reviews!! I enjoy them so much!!


	9. Broken Promises

A/N: Honestly, I'm at a standstill right now. I know where its going, and I know how it will end, but I can't think of a single thing for this chapter! Should Luke and Kevin be together now? Should they have another argument? I don't know, but as I write this, I hope to figure it out. So by the time I finish this, I hope we are all happy with it; and I hope it turns out good, as I don't have a clue what this will be. Well, when in doubt: Wing it!!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Nothing more. I do not own Van, Jake or Karl, despite mine and Alex's attempts at a take-over to make them ours. But we're working on it, we'll be sure to keep you updated!! *Note: If you don't get our updates, the first clue that we have taken over will be increased airtime for Nuke, and only Casey and Alison will have major roles besides them, maybe throwing in others for fun. Also, they will no longer be the only sexless couple in Oakdale.

Well, I'm very impressed that you've read my drabbles. Now please, enjoy the chapter!! Though it may consist of just as many drabbles….we shall see.

--------------------

My class got out about fifteen minutes after Luke's did, so I headed over to Al's, sure that he would already be there. He looked up when I came in, giving me a nervous smile, and I saw his eyes dart around, as though he knew he wasn't supposed to be there. Which, I guess, he wasn't really.

Anyways, I sat down across from him, not quite sure what to say. Next on Mark's check-list was to get Luke to drop out of the race, but I would need to get him to trust me first. Yeah, that wouldn't be a problem. The guy who used to be his best friend, until he found out he was gay, then freaked out and threatened to beat him up, and who suddenly out of nowhere decides that he's gay and likes him and planned for his boyfriend to break up with him by kissing him in front of said boyfriend; what's not to trust, really?

Deciding it was best to cut straight to the chase, I looked at the table for a moment before meeting his eyes, attempting to call on the only acting skills I possessed, "O hope you understand that I didn't mean to hurt you," I started. He nodded, and I took the chance, taking his hand that was lying on the table in mine. I felt him flinch, then relax, though he didn't tighten his grip on mine, or give any other indication that he'd noticed it, "I just- I care about you, Luke."

Okay, definitely NOT a lie. I do care about him. Just not really in the way I'm making him believe. He looked up at me, and that look he gave me; I just wanted to tell him everything, about Mark's plan, and how I was a terrible person for going along with it. It was that self-pitying look that I had seen quite a few times, and before, I'd always been able to cheer him up somehow, with a game of basketball, or some random video games that I would let Luke win at and gloat about, though neither of us would remember them at all the next day.

But now, I was the one who caused the look, and I couldn't make it better, though I would try. I would always try. Especially now; I had to now. Or Mark would never let me hear the end of it. I released his hand and stared at the tabletop, "Did you talk to Noah?" I asked sullenly, though I knew the answer, which shouldn't call for a sullen tone on my part.

"Yeah," he sighed, quietly thanking the lady that brought our drink to us. I didn't talk, waiting for him to say more once she let, and he did, "He won't take me back," he said so bluntly I had to try not to wince.

"Why?" I asked, then forced a scoff, "You told him it was all my fault, right?"

"Of course I did," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and I rolled my eyes, the small gestures of the acting now coming almost naturally, "But he said that we couldn't be together because I couldn't honestly say that I don't still love you." I'm pretty sure he let the last part slip on accident, because he then proceeded to turn a light shade of crimson, and take a long drink from his cup.

"Well they say first love never dies," I said softly, my face turned downwards though I raised my eyes to meet his gaze.

Luke shook his head, letting out a hollow laugh, "I can't believe all this because of a stupid student election."

I could feel the color in my face draining as I stared at him, wondering how he'd figured out this was connected to the election. Had someone from the meetings let it slip about the plan? No, they all knew Mark would have their head for it; besides, if he knew, Luke would've been trying to tear me limb from limb at that moment, "What do you mean?" I asked slowly, in what I hoped was a tone of blissful ignorance.

"I mean we never even saw each other around campus before the election," he started, and I had to use all my willpower to not sigh in relief, "If it hadn't been for this election, we would still have no contact with each other, and I would still be with Noah."

Ok, so at that point, I was tired of hearing about Noah. Noah wasn't going to help me finish Mark's stupid plan. So, I decided that would be a good time to play the part of the jealous guy, "Well did you ever think that maybe you shouldn't be with Noah?" I asked, glaring at him, "Did you ever think that a guy that'll leave you because of one kiss is even worth your time? Don't you think you're so much better than that, Luke? Because I do." ((A/N: Ok, I was thinking about this, and if I was writing from Luke's POV, that would've been totally sweet! But because we all know the motives behind it, it kinda ruins the effect. Lol. Ok, back to the story!))

Again, I'm really not lying, from my perspective anyways. Because from where I stand, Noah is a bad boyfriend. He dumped Luke because I kissed him once? I mean come on! Get a grip! Admittedly ,it does make my job easier, but still; Luke could at least pick better guys….He picked me first, and I was a complete jerk, and now I'm using him to win this election; then he picks Noah, who apparently is a better choice than me, but in my opinion, not by much.

Luke looked a bit uncomfortable now, as though he'd been thinking the same thing, "I have to go," he quoted the line he'd used so many times, and started to leave. I just sat, considering my options for a moment, then got up and followed him.

I caught him by elbow just outside of Al's, "I really wish you'd stop saying that," I said quietly, though firmly as he turned back to face me, "You don't have to go; so why do you say you do every time we get around to a topic you don't want to talk about?"

"Because I just don't want to talk about it, and I don't see why I should," Luke said, trying to pull his arm from me.

"Because I want to listen," I said, not releasing his arm but just pulling him closer to me. I forced a small half smile to my lips, "Just talk to me Luke; like you did when we were kids."

"Fine," he said in what I think was supposed to be angry voice, though I could detect the fear, "You want to know what's going on inside my head? Well here it is. I don't understand you at all, Kevin, and it scares the hell out of me. Yes, I do still love you, but I love Noah too, and unlike you, he loves me too and has shown it many times. You don't deserve a chance, no matter how many times you ask for one, because I don't want to be hurt by you again; I've had enough of that for a lifetime. And yet the more I say that, the more I'm hurting myself, because I know Noah won't take me back, and I'm forcing myself away from you; and being apart from the two people I love is killing me. There, are you happy now?" Tears, whether of anger or sadness, were now streaming down his face, but he didn't make a move to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly, not even feeling the need to shudder as I wiped away the tears from his cheeks. This acting thing was starting to feel more natural. No, that does not mean that I like him. It just means that I'm a natural actor, and will probably feel the need to gag when I get home and think all this over, "I know I'm not perfect; far from it. But give me one more chance, the last chance until the day I die, and I promise, I'll do my best to never hurt you again." There it was. The first lie I told him. I promised myself when this started that I wouldn't lie to him. I'd broken the promise to myself, and in less than a week, I would break the promise to him.

But he believed me, and it made me sick. Why did he have to believe the lie? He didn't believe anything else that I had skipped around the whole truth about, but he would believe the outright lie? But he did. And before I knew what was going on, before I even had a chance to prepare myself and swallow the bile that now rose in my throat more often than not, I felt one hand cup the back of my neck, and his lips were pressing against mine. I wanted to jump back and push him away, but I knew I had to play the part, so I just wrapped one arm around his waist, and brought the other hand up to his cheek, kissing him back no matter how much it made me want to hurl.

And so began the first real trail of broken promises since Mark's plan began.

---------------

A/N: Well, I was as surprised as you may be. I was totally serious when I said that I didn't know what this chapter would be. I basically chose the setting and dialogue, and Luke and Kevin wrote the rest. Not joking, I just kept typing, not really sure what the next line or paragraph would be. So, please leave me reviews!! I love them so!! And they will be the only things that get me to finish on my deadline, which I'm still sure I'll miss…..Also, this chapter was longer! Yay!! Hope you guys like the length of it!! Even if most of it was drabble.


	10. Permanently unchecked

A/N: hi again everyone! OK, I probably will NOT finish this on my deadline, as my deadline is tomorrow, and I'll be gone most of the day tomorrow. So, yeah. But if I drink A LOT of coke tonight, and work on it while I'm watching the election tomorrow night, I might be able to finish at midnight. That is my goal right now! But I think I'll only have two chapters left after this one. So please, leave me reviews!! They make me write faster, because I know people are reading and enjoying this. Oh, and to those people, or person, who think Kevin will be killed in the end, well, he won't. Just so you know, cause I hate sad endings. I'm a happy-ending kind of person that lives in a magical world where happy endings actually exist. Lol. OK, sorry for the novel-length authors note. Onto the story now!

-------------------------

I was sitting in another team meeting, listening to Jonathan talking. Oddly, he'd become much more upbeat in the past couple days, though this may be because Luke and I are unofficially "dating" for the past three days. Makes him so happy, but I really want to gag.

Anyways, Jonathan then moved his gaze to me, and his smile faltered just slightly, "Is Luke any closer to dropping out of the race?"

I just shrugged, "I'll talk with him about it after the meeting. I'm supposed to be meeting him at Metro tonight."

"Well you need to hurry up; the election is the day after tomorrow!" Jonathan said, the first scowl in days now appearing across his tanned features.

"I know that!" I snapped at him, "And I'm glad it's not any longer; I'm already trying to dodge his invitations to dinner with his family, and you know his dad would try and shoot me if he saw me!"

"Well maybe if I get a gun I can make you hurry this up already!" When we had both gotten to our feet, I didn't exactly remember. I just remembered Jennifer standing up with her hands on her hips and stepping between us.

"Honestly you two!" she reprimanded us in her high-pitched voice, then she turned to Jonathan, "Now sit down and finish this stupid meeting so Kevin can go make out with his boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I yelled angrily at her, though I resumed my seat when Jonathan did.

"Well he'd better be," Jonathan sneered at me, then just looked back down at his clipboard and started talking about the undecided voters and how to get them on our side.

An hour later I stood at the counter at Metro, my hand around two drinks I had just ordered as I waited for Luke.

I finally saw him walking through the door, one hand running through his hair as his eyes darted around looking for me.

"Hey!" I called, causing his eyes to finally focus on me. A faint smile met his lips as he walked towards me, taking one of the drinks I held out to him.

"You been here long?" he asked as we sat down in one of the booths.

"No, I just got here," I said off-handedly, silently wondering how to broach the subject of the election. Luckily, he started the conversation for me.

"Kinda crazy isn't it?" he asked, giving his drink an amused smile before looking up at me to elaborate, "Us running against each other in the election, I mean."

I laughed a bit and nodded, "I wanted to ask you, but never got a chance: But why did you decide to run anyways?" I asked, putting on a slightly confused face, though I already knew what the reason was.

Luke shrugged a bit, "Mostly to keep the gay film festival running, I guess." I could tell that he was thinking about what he'd just said, so I remained silent for a few moments and let him dwell in the thoughts.

I set down my drink and finally broke the silence, "So why are you still in it?" I asked quietly, then gave him a small smile, "I mean, don't you think I'll keep the festival around?" I gave a short laugh, and he smiled with me, taking the implication that I handed him without a problem.

"Not sure, I guess," he said, looking thoughtfully at his drink.

I shrugged a bit, "So why keep running? Why not just drop out?" Realizing how blunt this sounded, I put on a cocky smile, "You can be my vice president," I offered. There I was, lying again; I had already promised the position to Jonathan if I was elected. _But he won't want to be my vice president after he finds out what's really going on anyways. _I reasoned with myself.

He smirked a little, "Why? Afraid of a little competition, Kev?"

I had to try not to wince as he used the nickname he'd started calling me by, but just forced another cocky grin to my face, "Not at all, Luciano," I said, having noticed yesterday that using his full name made him smile and blush a bit; this reaction had made me decide to never use the name again, but I used in now in the hope that he would give in.

As expected, he turned a light shade of red and his eyes brightened slightly, but he kept the smirk on his face, "Then let's just continue, shall we? And may the best candidate win."

I shrugged, racking my brain for another way to get him to quit, but came up with none, "Fair enough."

We talked for about another half hour about nothing of consequence, until he checked the time on his phone, "I need to go," he said regretfully, though I had to hide my relief, "I told Aaron I'd bring the horses in tonight. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course," I said with a swift smile. He leaned over to the table to give me a quick peck on the lips before dashing off. I wiped the back of my hand across my mouth after he was gone, then got up to leave as well.

Alright, so number 3...permanently unchecked…Jonathan will not be very happy with this turn of events….

---------------

A/N: Hope you liked it!! As I said, 2 more chapters to go! Hopefully the last chapter will be posted by midnight tomorrow!! PLEASE leave me a review!! I love them so much!! And they make me want to write, which will lead to better chapters. You review counts!! ((hehe. Lame little pun referring to tomorrow's election, but oh well!)) lol.


	11. This is victory?

A/N: Hey everyone! Ok, I am going to try and write the last two chapters tonight!! No promises, but I'm trying. Also, just a note here: I'm incredibly pissed off right now. *Note to self: Never write fan fiction while watching a presidential election. Yeah, not a good combination. As well as the fact that Amendment 2 here in Florida, (trying to define marriage as one man and one woman) is more than likely going to pass, though I voted against it. Damn homophobes….I'm glad I can complain about them here, because if you're reading this, you're obviously not one! Lol. OK, onto the chapter now: Oh, and one more thing: to Kit Of Light And Dark, I'm really not a fan of Kevin/Luke; and besides, having Kevin fall in love with Luke is too predictable for my tastes. Thanks to you, and others who have reviews my chapters!! They really make me so happy! Now, REALLY onto the chapter!

-----------------

"It doesn't matter!" I yelled at Jonathan for what must've been the fifth time already in the last half hour of the meeting, which he had taken to scheduling daily for the past few days until the election tomorrow, "Whether he drops out or not, I can win! He doesn't stand a chance so what's the difference?"

"The difference is that we did not go through this for nothing!" Jonathan cried, now standing as I rose to my feet as well.

"Hold on just a second!" I yelled in exasperation, "When did this become _we? I _have been the one pretending to be Snyder's boyfriend to get him to drop out of the damn election!"

"Well you've done a terrible job at it considering he's still running!" Jonathan's reply was as sharp and sour as mine.

"Um, guys?" Jennifer's quiet voice interrupted us.

"What?!" we both yelled at her, turning to face her. At that moment, I really didn't know what to d or say. Over Jennifer's shoulder, I saw a far-too-familiar blonde head, frozen behind the screen door, fixing me with the most horrible look of betrayal I've ever seen in my life.

I felt the blood drain from my face and my breath caught in my throat. The screen door opened slowly, and Jennifer stepped aside to allow him in. Jonathan just stood frozen beside me, not quite sure what to do. I don't think anyone really did. He walked towards me, and I didn't move, focusing more on finding the ability to breathe again as my eyes locked onto his own which glistened with unshed tears.

I didn't realize he was clutching a piece of paper until he shoved it roughly into my hand, "I can't believe you used me," he hissed in an undertone so cold that I wish he'd yelled it at me instead, "I thought you had changed; but you're the same sick asshole you've always been." I tried to open my mouth to protest, but my body was no longer under my control, refusing to move at all, no matter how much I willed it. "That's what you wanted, isn't it?" He asked, gesturing towards the paper he'd shoved at me.

My body moved without my own conscious thought, again as though I had no control over it. Shaking hands unfolded the paper, and my eyes fell to it. I swallowed hard, realizing what it was: a confirmation note given by the dean of Oakdale University, stating that Luke had withdrawn from the race. Unable to look him directly in the eye, I set my gaze into the distance, staring somewhere over his shoulder.

"Well congratulations, Kevin, you win. You always win." I opened my mouth to say something; what exactly, I wasn't sure, but I just had to say something. But he just sneered, shaking his head, "Don't bother," he scoffed a bit, and his fiery glare faltered for just a second before he lowered his voice that I think only I could actually hear it, "You don't know how much I _wish_ I could say 'I hate you.'"

He turned without another word, and stormed out. _I wish you could say it too. I thought as I watched his retreating figure. I wished he had yelled at me; made me feel like crap; said he hated me; anything. But I hated that voice, that look. When I knew he felt so betrayed, and more feelings than he meant to show glowed on his face. That look that said he was disappointed in me hurt more than anything he could've screamed at me, or any physical damage he could've done to me. _

_I jerked back to reality when Jonathan clapped me on the shoulder, grinning broadly, and it took me a moment to realize why he was so happy about what had just happened. Then it hit me: this was what we wanted. This was the whole purpose of the plan. This was a moment of victory, but it didn't feel like that to me. I had lost my best friend all over again, but that had been what this was about. All along…._

"_We did it!" Jonathan said brightly, and finally the tense silence in the room broke, as everyone broke into cheers. I heard voices congratulating me, and hands clapped me on the back. I forced a smile, determinedly keeping my eyes from the door where Luke had disappeared from. _

_Jonathan passed me a beer, then started handing them out to everyone in their celebration. Or my celebration, I guess, though I was still trying to figure out what there was to be celebrating. Yeah, I won the election. The cost was my old best friend's self-esteem and re-opened wounds, as well as my pride and self-respect. But I won the election… Yeah, at this point, the election can go to hell for all I care…._

_-----------------_

_A/N: I know this chapter is u8nbearably short!!! But the last chapter will be up very soon! Tonight, or maybe tomorrow night if I don't finish tonight. And the last chapter will be much longer than this one. I have much in store for that chapter!! Remember to leave me a review!! Especially if you read this tonight when I post this, because those reviews are what will make me want to finish the last chapter and post it tonight!!_


	12. Election Day

A/N: Alright, I'm trying to finish this tonight. I have coke and chocolate, so maybe I can do it! While here, I'd just like to comment on how the actual election on the show turned out: I can't believe Luke stuffed the ballot box! The ending when Noah walked away made me want to cry. I really want to see the next convo between Luke and Kevin. That should be good. Kevin trying to be the nice guy, being all, "the best man won!" And Luke being all guilty and like, "Uh, yeah, um, it was a close race." Anyways, onto the chapter:

----------------------

Election day. In all honesty, I was debating on whether or not get out of bed this morning. But I knew if I didn't, Jonathan would be the first one dragging me out of bed and in front of the student body still wrapped in bed sheets, so I got out of bed, unable to even look at my reflection in the mirror. The image was disgusting to me.

I was standing backstage at the auditorium, only half-listening to Jonathan as he continued going over a few last minute things, and quizzing me over questions that the journalist for the campus newspaper would be asking me. He left to get something, and I stood alone, the crushing silence pressing in on me.

((A/N: This next part is for loveSoapDrama!! Enjoy!))

My eyes rose slightly to meet the gaze of someone who walked in; someone I hadn't talked to much, but whom I knew all too well. Noah just glared at me, and I braced myself for what was coming. I saw his hand clench into a fist and rose sharply. I just closed my eyes, not trying to block the blow that was coming; I deserved it anyways.

A sharp pain shot through my jaw, and I landed hard on the floor, a loud scream piercing the silence. It wasn't my scream, of course; I opened my eyes to see Jonathan standing over me, looking livid as he stared at Noah, then looked at me, "Well?" he demanded, surprising me by glaring at me instead of Noah, "Aren't you going to fight back?"

I stood, ignoring the hand he held out to help me up, and rubbed the side of my jaw, moving it around slightly until I could talk with relative comfort without it hurting me, (Alright, this guy doesn't look like he should be able to hit this hard!) "No," I sad simply. Seeing the look of shock and anger on his face, I added in a cold tone, "I deserved it."

"Hey, Noah, what are you doing back h-" Luke's voice cut off as he came around the corner looking for Noah, who had apparently taken him back. Now that I think about it, that would explain why he punched me. Anyways, Luke's eyes settled on me, and on the bruise I could already feeling rising into a bump on my jaw, "What happened?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes.

Noah ignored him, but continued to glare at me, "What's wrong Kevin?" he asked, "Won't fight back? You seemed eager enough to get Luke away from me to begin with."

I tore my eyes from his piercing blue ones, and turned to Jonathan, "You have my speech?" I asked casually, as though the scene had never occurred. He didn't say anything, but just pulled a stack of about three note cards from his pocket, handing them to me.

Luke's voice behind me had softened, now addressing Noah, as they went back outside to sit with the rest of the student body to wait for the announcement. I didn't even hear the announcement actually, thoughts running through my mind so fast I had long-since given up deciphering one from another. I only realized that it had been announced when Jonathan gave me a sharp shove in the back, (probably harder than he normally would have done, since the scene with Noah) and I emerged onto the stage, putting on another practiced smile as I stepped up to the podium to face the student body.

My gaze fell immediately to Luke and Noah, both avoiding my eyes as they stood near the back, and then I took in all of the students, most of whom were cheering for me as I cleared my throat and raised a hand to ask for silence. Once the last cheer had died away, I glanced at the note cards in my hand, then shoved them roughly into my pocket.

Raising my eyes to look at the students, my acceptance speech was probably not what was expected of me, "First of all, I'd like to thank you all for your support. Second, I'd like to tell you that I have learned more about myself and this school the last week than I have in the length of time I've been at the school. I learned that you can't judge people, at to use them for personal gain is a crime worse than any that can be committed," I never took my eyes from Luke as I stated this fact, "And for that, I'd like to make a public apology to my campaign opponent, who dropped from the race yesterday, Luke Snyder," there were some cheers, but I raised a hand to stop them so I could continue, "I apologize, though I don't ask forgiveness, because I don't deserve it, and couldn't accept it," I saw a look of shock over take his face, and I tore my gaze from his to look at the student body as a whole.

"Also, I realized that the students need a leader, not a puppet. You voted me your president, so that I would change the campus for the better, not to let someone else do it for me. Therefore, I'm revoking my choice made earlier this morning to have Jonathan as my vice president. I would like to ask Jennifer to take the position if she will accept it," I saw her nod from the front row of people, but just gave her a slight, grateful smile and pressed forward, "Now I know that the biggest issue during the campaign was the future of the Gay Film Festival. And I know it will be the first question anyone asks of me, so I will answer it now: the film festival will remain a part of the school," this bit of information was met with some cheers, some annoyed grumblings, and even more cries of 'This is not what we voted for!'

I was careful not to look at the school board members, knowing they were counting on me to do away with the festival, "If you have issues concerning the festival," I said loudly over the outcries, "I would ask that you please take them up with the new director for the Gay Film Festival, Luke Snyder." This, of course was met with a shocked silence, and allowed me to continue to my next point, "I would also like to add, that for as long as I am president, the feature film of the festival that is shown at the opening and closing of the weeklong festival will be directed by Noah Mayer."

For the next hour or so, I took questions from the students and the journalist for the school paper. Once that was done with, I went backstage, to find Luke and Noah waiting for me. Surprisingly, Jonathan was nowhere to be seen. He must've been pissed off at me and left….Anyways, Luke was the first to speak, "So, was that your way of making things better?" he asked in an emotionless voice.

I just shrugged a bit, "Something like that, I guess. I know it doesn't make up for what I did, but…" I let my voice trail off, waiting for one of them to speak again.

"Sorry for hitting you," Noah muttered, though I could tell he wasn't actually remorseful for the blow.

I had to try not to smile at his reluctant apology, and just shook my head, "Don't apologize for that. Like I told Jonathan: I deserved it. Speaking of Jonathan, did you guys see him?"

Luke laughed slightly, "Yeah, he stormed off in the middle of your announcement about the film festival. He didn't seem to happy about letting his puppet go," he said, pulling the analogy from my speech earlier. Admittedly, though, I could tell his smile was slightly forced as he looked at me, but I tried to ignore it.

"And thanks," Noah said, and I could tell his smile was genuine.

I looked at him for e moment, racking my brain, "For what?" I asked, wondering what on earth I had done that deserved his thanks.

"For letting me direct the feature film at the festival next year," Noah said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I just waved my hand, as though it were nothing, which really, it was, "The least I could do, really," I said, smiling sheepishly, "And if you need a crew or actors from the theatre department, or equipment, or anything just name it," I added hastily.

Noah just nodded his thanks., and he and Luke exchanged a look, and he left, leaving me and the blonde alone to talk. Unsure of what to say, I waited for him to start, "So why did you do all that?" he asked quietly, "Why did you lie to me?"

I stared at the ground for a moment before meeting his eyes again, "Jonathan, really, but I can't give him all the blame. But I didn't lie to you; only twice. When I promised not to hurt you, and when I said you could be my vice president." he looked at me like I'd grown an extra head, "Well, I didn't directly lie to you. I was determined not to do that. I just sort of, implied what I needed to." He scoffed a bit, "But I really did always wonder what would've happened if things had happened differently at Raven Lake. I wasn't lying when I said that I wondered 'What if I had reacted different' or anything else. I always did wonder that. But, I just wondered if we would still be friends," I paused for a moment, considering if I should say it, then added in an undertone, "If we could still be friends."

He spoke to the ground, sighing slightly, "I don't know, Kevin. I don't think I could be friends with you now; Maybe, after I get over this; but not right now. It's too much."

"Just too many 'What if's?" I asked, scoffing slightly.

"Yeah, but at least since we'll be working together," Luke held out a hand to me, "Truce?"

I smiled, shaking his hand firmly, "Truce."

So, let's see now: Check OneCheck TwoCheck ThreeCheck Four (Sort of)

And Five doesn't need to be checked, thankfully!

-------------------

A/N: yeah, kind of a corny ending, I know. But I love happy endings. Let me know what you think!!!


End file.
